1. The Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to optical waveguide connectors for effectuating the mechanical and optical coupling of a pair of waveguides. Specifically, the present invention relates to an optical waveguide connector of this general type having an SMA-styling.
2. The Prior Art
Currently available connectors for coupling optical waveguides generally comprise means for coaxially positioning the waveguide so that colinear alignment with a second waveguide may be achieved. A typical SMA-style optical waveguide connector for coupling a pair of waveguides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,306. As disclosed therein, a resilient jig is provided and aligned relative to a connector so that the jig bore is concentric to the outer dimension of the connector terminal end. A resilient jig is uniformly compressed to cause the jig bore to contract about an optical fiber. Resultingly, the optical fiber is held in concentric alignment to the outer dimension of the terminal end and there awaits a subsequent application of adhesive material.
While the above connector generally centers the fiber, certain shortcomings prevent this approach from representing an ideal solution to the industry's needs. First, in positioning the axis of the waveguide in concentric alignment to the outer dimension of the connector terminal end, the effectiveness of an optical coupling is dependent upon one's success in preserving tight tolerances between the terminal end of the connector and the inner diameter of a splice bushing. Secondly, the above connector does not provide any structural means for confining the bonding agent to the forward terminal end of the optical waveguide. Consequently, the probability exists for the bonding agent to migrate down the cable, increasing the rigidity of the cable and therefore the likelihood that breakage would occur.
Accordingly, the industry has been in need of an SMA-style optical waveguide connector that can efficiently couple and colinearly align a pair of optical waveguides. Such a connector, preferably, should function relatively independent of part-to-part tolerance variations; should provide improved means for centering an optical waveguide in the contact; and should provide structural configuration for localizing the application of adhesive material. Moreover, since the intended market application for this type of connector would typically require the repeated mating and unmating of connector units in a field environment, each matable connector unit should comprise a relatively few number of component parts, and should require relatively straight-forward termination tooling.